Concussion
by fairyqueenie
Summary: Spoilers for S9/E9- Prototype. Post scene. The aftermath of Cam Mitchell getting thrown in to the wall by Khalek.


**Spoilers** for Season 9 episode 9- Prototype.

**Disclaimer**- Definitely not mine. i just enjoy playing with them.

Any medical knowledge is from my own experience of concussion and what I've researched on the internet.

**Summary**; Post scene for Prototype. The aftermath of Cam Mitchell being thrown into the wall.

**Concussion**

Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Dr. Daniel Jackson, stood at the far end of the ramp behind the Stargate, gazing steadily at the, now lifeless body, laying on the cold hard floor below.

Khalek, the appalling creation of Anubis, had in the end been no match for the members of SG1. Not that it had been easy in any way. There had been numerous casualties before he could be stopped. Cameron Mitchell had no doubt, he would have been one of them, if it hadn't been for the swift actions of Daniel Jackson. Getting that first hit while Khalek had been distracted, had surely saved his life.

As the pair turned, to head back to the control room and the no doubt long debriefing, Lt. Colonel Mitchell staggered slightly, swaying into Dr Jackson, who grabbed his elbow to steady him.

"Mitchell, you OK?" Daniel asked anxiously

"I'm good, just a bit dizzy, turned to quick ya know." he brushed off Daniel's concern and walked shakily, but unaided off the ramp.

General Hank Landry decided it would be best to start the debriefing as soon as possible, so order could be restored to the SGC.

Fifteen minutes into the meeting, Cameron Mitchell was having a hell of a time keeping his eyes open, the raging headache had him rubbing his temples every few minutes, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with the conversation going on around him.

This, unfortunately for him did not go undetected by General Landry.

"Colonel Mitchell, are we boring you?" he demanded harshly.

It took a couple of minutes and a swift kick in the shin by a team mate, before Mitchell answered.

"Huh?" was his not so eloquent response.

"I said, are we boring you Colonel?" the General repeated in a dangerous voice.

"What?...oh...no sir...sorry sir, ah, what are we here for?" was Colonel Mitchel's confused reply.

General Landry had a rather peculiar expression on his face, somewhere between pissed and bewildered.

Before the General could think of a reply, Lt Colonel Samantha Carter was leaning forward over the table, to get a better look at her team leader.

"Cam, are you OK? You don't look so good." Sam asked, worry evident in her voice

"Hmm, don't feel s'good." he slurred

"Oh crap" Daniel exclaimed "We're in so much trouble, she's gonna get the big needles out for sure this time." he rambled.

"Who? What?" Sam and Landry asked in unison.

"Dr Lam" Daniel sighed "She said Mitchell had a concussion, after Khalek threw him into the wall. He couldn't rest though, until we'd stopped Khalek from escaping. I completely forgot, and from the look of him" he nodded towards Cam. "He was in no state, to remember to get checked properly."

"Alright, thank you for filling me in. Colonel Carter, could you and Dr Jackson please escort Colonel Mitchell to the infirmary. We will continue the debrief when Mitchell is a little more coherent. Dismissed." Landry ordered, although he stayed to be sure they left the room safely.

"OK Cam, up you come. I think you're a little overdue for a trip to Dr Lam,." Samantha Carter chivied him along, as she took one side and Daniel the other. They helped their team, leader to his feet.

Cameron groaned as the change of position, ramped up the pain in his head, and caused the dizziness and nausea to worsen.

He swayed unsteadily, between his team mates, before righting himself enough, so they could head towards the infirmary. They were almost at their destination when Mitchell groaned again and staggered forward, suddenly heavier than he had been.

Daniel noted the rapid breathing and pale complexion, both of which could easily have been from the pain, but after spending rather a lot of time in the infirmary, Daniel knew better.

"Mitchell, you gonna be sick?" he asked, catching Sam's eye. She grabbed a trash can from just inside the door, of the room they'd stopped by, and placed it in front of the ailing man, thankfully in time to catch the contents of his stomach. When he was finished, Sam kicked the can to the side of the corridor, and made a mental note to get someone to empty it.

Arriving at the infirmary, Dr Carolyn Lam spotted the group as they stumbled through the entrance, and hurried over to help.

"Colonel Mitchell, I was beginning to think you weren't coming to see me." she stated, looking over her patient with a practiced only response she received was a soft huff.

The Doctor ushered the team over to a free bed, where they deposited their leader, who promptly curled into a fetal position and buried his head under his arm. Carolyn raised an eyebrow in question, at the 2 other team members, who in turn looked at each other, but it was Daniel that spoke.

"We ah... might have forgotten about his concussion, with everything that happened, and he didn't mention it. During the debrief, he became tired and seemed confused, headache obviously, and dizziness, oh nausea, and he ah... threw up on the way here. I think that's it."

"Thank you Dr Jackson, I shall give him a more thorough examination now, than i could earlier, and get a C.T scan. I'll let you both know as soon as I know anything." Dr Lam dismissed them, and a nurse ushered them away from the bed.

What felt like forever later, Dr Lam came to give them the news.

"Well the CT scan showed no signs of a bleed, which is very good, but he does have quite a bump on the back of his head and a severe concussion. He'll be staying here under observation for 24 to 48 hours, and we've started an I.V to medicate for the headache and nausea. Any residual effects should clear up in 7 to 10 days. I shall let General Landry know. You can go back and see him briefly now, but I want him to rest, so not for too long, understand?"

"We understand, thanks Dr Lam." they replied.

Carolyn shook her head in amusement, and went to inform her father of the latest SG1 injury. She hadn't been at the SGC very long, and she knew SG1 was the flagship team, but honestly, how many scrapes could one team get in to.

End.

Thanks for reading. reviews are most welcome. Including constructive criticism. Please no Flames. Thanks. Fairy x


End file.
